It Can't Be Him, Can It?
by OceanPenguin
Summary: Maximum Ride is the girl who blends in, the one who isn't noticed. But what happens when her best friend, one she met on the Internet, posts her diary online by accident? A stalker eventually comes into her life, but that stalker can't be who she thinks it is, can it? Eventual Fax.


Max POV

_Soaring through the air, I closed my eyes. The wind blew through my long, dirty blond hair. When did I get so poetic? I grumbled, and sneaked a look at Fang. His raven wings and onyx eyes were gorgeous, and-WHOA. Stop that thought. Say it with me, people. I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON FANG. "Max?" Fang asked. "I wanted to tell you something."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, I wanted to say that I lo-."_

"Max!" Ella shook my shoulders. "Max! Get up!"

"Ella, it's six in the morning. School starts at eight." I grumbled. "Let me sleep." I flopped over and had an odd urge to return to the strange dream I had.

"MAX!" Ella snapped her fingers in my face. "I just woke you up and mow you're returning to la-la land. Besides, I have to get your opinion on my outfit. It's the first day of high school. First day! It's my freshman year and I have to look good." She dragged me out of bed. "I now you're a junior, and you don't care, and you have a horrible fashion sense, and you-."

I clapped a hand over her mouth. "God, Ella , you pulled a Nudge on me! How many times did I tell you not to do that? Why do you need my opinion, anyway? You said it yourself. I have no fashion sense!" Our talkative sister, Nudge, had impeccable fashion sense. But she was a sophomore this year, and was preparing for the SATs.

"Mom said that I had to let Nudge sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you got me up. I might as well talk to Search."

Search was a guy I met on a chat site. We answered a few questions about each other and found that we went to the same school, and that we were in the same grade. He was funny, and was my best friend.

"You met Search on the Internet! How do you know he isn't a stalker?"

"I just do. " I shooed Ella away and turned on the computer.

NotAFashionista_: Search, you awake?  
_SearchingForIt: _Yeah. First day of school nerves, you know._

NotAFashionista_: What, still a freshman after two years of high school?_

SearchingForIt_: No, I'm nervous because Lissa will cling to me the moment I walk through the doors!_

NotAFashionista_: Right. In all my years of high school, I have never seen Lissa cling to __anyone__. But if you want to keep your identity a secret, keep away from Lissa. _This was an agreement we made. Our names were off limits, and we had to guess who the other person was. Search kept giving me clues about who he was, but none of them seemed to add up.

SearchingForIt_: I'm serious! She clings to me like glue._

NotAFashionista_: Then dump her._

SearchingForIt_: I don't want to break her heart._

NotAFashionista_: Such a gentleman. But then again, YOU have a heart. Lissa doesn't._

SearchingForI_t: You're jealous._

NotAFashionista_: Of who? Lissa?_

SearchingForIt_: Yep. You're jealous that Lissa can be next to me 24/7._

NotAFahionista_: I am not jealous. In fact, I'm happy that I don't attract airheaded dweebs._

SearchingForIt_: What!_

NotAFashionista_: Got you. I gotta go. Mom's calling._

SearchingForIt_: Bye._

I logged off and sighed. Who knew that it was possible I was in love with my online friend?

Fang POV

NotAFashionista: _Got you. I gotta go. Mom's calling._

SearchingForIt: _Bye._

I logged off. Fashionista was a good friend. I could talk to her for hours and she would still respond. How did she not know who I was? I gave her so many clues. Search was a person with black hair and black eyes many girls said were beautiful. My favorite color was black, and Lissa clung to me. That last one HAD to be a giveaway. Surely everyone knew that Lissa clung only to Fang Walker, popular guy and student president? Not to mention captain of the football team and all-around jock?

Fashionista would never think that I was Search. I was probably too popular for her even consider me. That just gave me a longer time to piece together who she was. But some part of me yearned for her to pinpoint Search as Fang Walker. Why? Because I was in love with her.

Max POV

Mom dropped Nudge, Ella and me at American Eagle High School.


End file.
